


I wanna be held, fragile like glass 'cause I've never felt nothing like that

by SleepyBanshee



Series: tumblr requested prompts for drabbles and fics [10]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Sex, Post Season 2, my bi/pan babies are really in love, post sex glow + past relationship talk, they cute and in love and are really good at teasing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBanshee/pseuds/SleepyBanshee
Summary: tumblr prompt from @/suburbanromeo: i saw you posted about taking asks for crisana. i would love to see a fic where cris asks joana more about her ex-gf, and whether or not she was like cris, that kind of thing. and / or maybe something to do with them going out and getting a little drunk and then coming home together - i just think that would be really cute! anyway, thanks for reading the ask :)





	I wanna be held, fragile like glass 'cause I've never felt nothing like that

Cris rolls over onto her stomach, taking gulping breaths of air. “You are too good at that,” Cris mutters, trying to slow her pounding heart and cool her overheated body.

Joana chuckles next to her, kissing up Cris’ back. “Mmm, thank you,” she whispers into Cris’ skin, and Cris curses slightly at the way her body clenches in response.

“You’ve got to give me a break for a second,” Cris tells her, still taking deep breaths. She feels the heat of her cheeks and knows they must be tomato red right now. If not for the desperate need for cool air, she would duck her head under her arms to hide her crimson face. “_I can’t believe you got me drunk and then took advantage of me_,” Cris teases squirming away from Joana, who bites her upper back in response.

“One beer for you is not drunk. Trust me, I’ve seen how much liquor you can hold,” Joana says coming to lay next to Cris on her back. Their faces turning towards each other. Joana picks up her finger and traces Cris’ nose, cheeks, lips.

“I just can’t believe how you’re corrupting me, a young and impressionable woman, and dragging me into the seedy underworld of the gays,” Cris replies, putting on a posh accent.

“The seedy underworld of the gays?” Joana repeats disbelief and humor coloring her tone. “Did you hit your head when you orgasmed? Should I be taking you to a doctor right now?” Joana asks sitting up and fake-acting concern. “Doctor, I don’t know what happened, I made her come three times in a row in the seedy underworld of the gays, and I think she has a concussion. You know how dangerous the gays are.” Cris laughs into her arms, her body jostling.

“I would pay you all the money in the world to say that to an actual doctor,” Cris replies, still laughing at Joana’s antics. “But seriously, how are you so good at this?” Cris asks only slightly embarrassed by her question. She’s still fully in the afterglow, and despite being absolutely not drunk, she knows that one pint of beer has made her brain to mouth filter negligent. 

“I’m a natural,” Joana replies, opening her mouth to continue before Cris interrupts her.

“If you tell me you were born this way, I will break up with you.”

“You wouldn’t, you’d miss me.”

“I’ll buy a better vibrator. I’ll be fine.” Joana rolls her eyes at Cris.

“Practice, I guess. But also, it’s easy with you. I know you. I know what you like, how to tease you, where to press to make you come undone. I’m a quick study.” Joana finally tells her, laying back down on the bed and facing her again.

Cris’s smile dims ever so slightly. “How much practice would you say?” Joana raises her eyebrows.

“Jesus, I was joking about you being drunk, but now I am wondering if you were secretly drinking absinthe when I wasn’t looking.”

“No, you’ve just fucked any common sense out of me,” Cris replies, and they both dissolve into laughter. God, Cris thinks, she loves this intimacy, not even the sex part--which she does love, but the soft happy moments like this. The two of them in their own bubble.

“You’re ridiculous,” Joana tells her.

“I do want to know, though, if you’re okay with sharing.” Joana nods slightly and looks into Cris’ eyes, seeing the truth in her statement.

“Okay,” Joana says and Cris turns to her side to face Joana fully.

“There isn’t too much to tell,” Joana starts, and Cris runs her fingers over Joana’s arm. “I’ve had two one night stands with women--never men. Just two boyfriends. And I dated one girl, Ara, for about three months. It was good, for a while,” Joana shrugs trailing off.

“What happened?”

“She was intimidated by my sexual prowess,” Joana deadpans, and Cris reaches up to grab a pillow and tries to hit Joana with it. Instead, she ends up on top of Joana, pillows strewn about them, Joana’s legs cradling her hips, both of them laughing and out of breath.

Cris leans down and softly kisses Joana. Joana’s hands tangle in Cris’ hair and holds them to the sides of her head. The kiss deepens, and Cris feels her body relax into Joana’s. Cris pulls away first.

“You’re distracting me with your sexual prowess.”

“I am certainly trying,” Joana agrees. Cris moves to roll off of her, but Joana holds her in place, her legs squeezing either side of Cris’ hips.

“Joana.”

“Cris.”

“I couldn’t be crazy in front of her,” Joana whispers. Cris peers down at Joana, her hair falling around them.

“What?”

“Ara knew I had a mental illness, but she was obsessed with being the perfect couple. I could never have a bad day, or I could, but she didn’t get that I could have more than one. It was exhausting and unhealthy.”

Cris continued to look at Joana.

“I’m sorry,” Cris tells her, removing the weight off of her hands onto her forearms, their bodies pressing together from the hips up.

“About?”

“Ara. And my reaction when you first told me about your mental illness. I should’ve been better. I should’ve supported you more.” Joana shakes her head.

“Cris, it’s okay. Really.”

“No, listen,” Cris said, and there was an urgency that Joana didn’t expect in her tone. “Sorry, I didn’t mean that to be so authoritative,” Cris smiles gently rubbing her nose against Joana’s. “What I mean is, I am going to fuck up. You are going to fuck up, and that should be okay. But we should apologize and try not to do it again. I realized I had never really apologized for calling you crazy and saying all of those things to you. Not explicitly. Not directly.”

“I know, Cris. I’m sorry for what I said too. It was uncalled for. If Nora ever finds out what I said, she’s going to lecture me about feminism for hours.”

Cris laughs. “True!”

“But, thank you.” Joana whispers. The room warming at the gratitude, sincerity, and heat from Joana.

“You’re welcome. You can be as crazy as you want with me. Just come back to me, you and your illness. I want it all.”

Joana kissed her, the passion unexpected and Cris met her with her own heated kiss. Cris continued to kiss her before pulling away and moving her lips, her tongue, down her neck, nipping lightly at the junction of her neck and shoulder. She heard Joana groan slightly and put her hand in Cris’s hair holding the back of her head. Cris lifted up slightly, eyebrows raising and a smug smile gracing her lips.

“My turn!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my ever lovely beta, @/nnegan13. You're the best. 
> 
> I really enjoyed this and I hope you don't mind that I made this a little bit steamier. We stan open communication. + safe sex here! 
> 
> title by hayley kiyoko "wanna be missed" 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: https://air-bison-yip-yip.tumblr.com/
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
-SleepyBanshee


End file.
